


The Strong Will Never Fall

by TheHatterTheory



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance, Songfic, waangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-23
Updated: 2005-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-08 05:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHatterTheory/pseuds/TheHatterTheory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dark Fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Strong Will Never Fall

**The Strong Will Never Fall**

**By: The Hatter Theory**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the rights to Inu Yasha or to Des'ree's Kissing You

* * *

**Pride can stand**

**a thousand trials.**

How had it ever come to this? One girl had infiltrated his defenses. He had built his walls so carefully, so meticulously. No one was ever meant to get through. He had lost his sword to his brother, accepted a sword that seemed to have no use at all. He had gone through Hell and back after missing his arm. How had one human woman brought him down to the same level of his father and brother?

**The strong will never fall.**

He had fallen indeed. He did not love her, but he held an unending obsession with this mortal. Her raven hair pooling on his white pillows, intermingling with his silver hair. A study in contrasts. She was weak, he was strong. Was he strong anymore?

**But watching stars without you**

**my soul cried.**

But she had reminded him of himself when he was a young demon. When he had done everything to gain his father's arrpoval. Not even the respect of his sire. Just his approval. And his heart had ached for the first time in centuries as he watched her shoot arrow after arrow. She too was alone as night fell. As she cried her tears of frustration and loneliness. Like he had so many years ago before he cut off all use for tears, happy or sad.

**Heaving heart is full of pain.**

**Oh, oh the aching.**

Her cries took him back to a time, before he had cut off emotions, when his rage was almost always dominant. Except when he was with his mother Akari. She always reminded him there were some things that were worth the tears. He had shed his last tear for her the day she died. Then none others had been worth the emotion, his protection. Then Rin came along. Now…This human woman. The miko.

**'Cause I'm kissing you, oh.**

**I'm kissing you, oh.**

She stirred slightly on the futon, opened her eyes, looked at him as he looked out at the stars. Gently she took his hand in hers and kissed his palm. A gesture of affection that always made him wonder. Would he ever return those kisses in such a manner? Light and comforting? Or would he continue to kiss her only when they mated on his futon? Her feelings were pure and naïve. She could never understand just how much of a devil he truly was.

**Touch me deep,**

**pure, and true.**

**Gift to me forever.**

She gave him something even Rin could not. She gave him her innocence. He had never had a woman's maidenhead. He had rutted with concubines trained in pleasure. Yet when they mated, her fumbling grasps and awe filled eyes had somehow excited him. Made him want to teach her more. Yet afterwards, he was always back in this position, dwelling on what he had done. Why?

**'Cause I'm kissing you, oh.**

**I'm kissing you, oh.**

Her kisses continued. Torn, he didn't know whether to pull away or to gather her to his chest and kiss her savagely one more time. She trailed up his arm to his chest, then his neck. His mind was almost bored because so many women had done this, time after time, and much more artfully than this human had, but his body stirred in response. Different. He could not get over her difference from others. But he did not love her.

**Where are you now?**

**Where are you now?**

_'Are you okay?'_ She asked in a dreamy voice as she looked at his eyes, saw the blankness in them. He wasn't thinking about her kisses, despite the hardness she felt against her stomach. He possibly wasn't even thinking about her. He knew it hurt her. He had to keep her away. It was impossible for her to destroy his wall. He was just saving her the trouble.

**Cuz I'm kissing you.**

**I'm kissing you, oh.**

She kissed his lips one more time, drew him from his thoughts and into her kiss. He gave in again. Like an addiction, a potent drug that took over his senses and his mind, leaving nothing but lust. For a human. He would try to figure out the detail later. He would wake tomorrow and make her leave.

But as he thought this, he knew he wouldn't. Just as he had not returned her to his half brother in the past weeks, he wouldn't return her tomorrow. Even if he destroyed his spirit or his sanity, he couldn't return her, and he couldn't figure out why.

* * *


End file.
